War of Guild
by Inuzuka Seinichi
Summary: Wilayah Barat ingin segera memusnahkan Wilayah Timur dan ingin mengambil kekuasaannya. Tetapi apa yang menyebabkan seluruh pelosok dunia mengikuti perang ini? Guild dari seluruh negara talah bersiap menghadapi perperangan yang murka ini. Apa yang akan dllakukan Guild Godankugo? /"Bagaimana kalau.. 'Godankugosa?" Warning : 15 older only! (gore and blood) Ch 4 Update!
1. Chapter 1 : Impossible

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Kishimoto sensei seorang :)**

**Warning : gore and any bad words.. 15+ only !**

**Read and enjoy ;) don't like? don't read~**

* * *

"War of Guild"

Rated : M / T+

Indonesian Fanfic

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke

.

.

Sakura Hiashi, umur 25 tahun.. Ia terlahir dengan normal dan diberkahi akal pintar dari keturunan Clan Hiashi, tidak salah lagi dari Ayahnya yang bernama Kogawa Hiashi. Ayahnya adalah pemimpin pasukan intelejensi Guild Godankugo selama 10 tahun. Sementara, Sakura sudah 5 tahun menjadi anggota Guild Godankugo dan terdaftar sebagai Team 3 dengan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Godankugo adalah Guild yang sangat terkenal kepintarannya dalam melawan musuh dan berstrategi yang belom bisa dipecahkan oleh Guild lainnya. Syarat untuk menjadi anggota Guild ini adalah harus berakal pintar, sudah lulus ujian Akademi Guild dan harus berasal dari Negara Godan.

Godan adalah sebuah negara yang terpencil dan berukuran lumayan kecil serta menjadi sorotan negara lain untuk memusnahkan negara ini dan mengambil wilayah kekuasaannya. Namun hal itu tidak mudah, selain Guild-nya yang terkenal pintar, Godan mempunyai sekutu 2 negara besar, yaitu : Negara Jogu dan Negara Souha persekutuan tersebut sudah terjalin selama 15 tahun.

Negara Souha dan Jogu mempunyai 1 Guild masing-masing. Negara Souha dengan Guild yang bernama Sodokugo dan Negara Jogu dengan guild yang bernama Joguyama. Sodokugo terkenal dengan kecepatannya, karena Guild tersebut mempunyai Jurus yang bernama '_Sodokugo no Hayai Jutsu'_ yang artinya 'Teknik Cepat Sodokugo' sedangkan Guild Joguyama terkenal dengan teknik pengintai nya.

Guild Godankugo sendiri juga mempunyai teknik khasnya yaitu teknik Ilusi atau sering disebut _Genjutsu . _Teknik ini digunakan dengan cara menyebutkan mantra dengan posisi tangan tertentu sesuai teknik Genjutsu yang ingin di gunakan, karena Teknik Genjutsu sangat banyak tipenya dan salah satu tipe yang digunakan Sakura adalah _Clonazami__, _yaitu teknik Genjutsu untuk melipat gandakan benda atau makhluk hidup di depannya.

Sekarang yang terjadi adalah.. Perang Guild yang berhubungan dengan seluruh negara dari belahan timur maupun barat. orang orang dari wilayah barat itu memang bermusuhan sejak lama dan ingin memusnahkan wilayah timur dimana negara Gudon, Souha dan Jugo disini. Apa yang terjadi sehingga seluruh negara yang ada di dunia ini mengikuti perang yang murka demi kepentingan wilayah barat tersebut?

.

.

Chapter 1 :

_Impossible_

.

"Naruto... Sasuke.." tanya Sakura

"hm?" tanya Naruto.

Naruto Seikamura, pemuda berumur 26 tahun yang terlahir dengan normal, berambut jabrik dan pirang ini adalah keturunan dari Clan Seikamura yang diturunkan oleh kedua orang tuanya dari Clan yang sama. Seikamura terkenal dengan tenaga atau 'Chakra' yang sangat besar, tetapi ia tidak memiliki teknik Genjutsu. Naruto sudah menjadi anggota Guild selama 7 tahun. Ia menpunyai kepribadian tenang, hangat dan berjiwa kepemimpinan.

"Naruto... Sasuke..bagaimana dengan tawaran Souha? apakah kalian menyetujuinya?" tanya Sakura lagi

"Aku tidak begitu meyakinkannya, lagian tawaran itu setelah di pikir-pikir tidak akan menguntungkan negara kita.." Jelas Sasuke.

Sasuke Kenshi, pemuda berumur 25 tahun dari keturunan Clan Kenshi dari ayahnya. Dari namanya, Clan Kenshi adalah Clan berteknik pedang atau sering disebut 'Swordsmen' dan tidak lupa Sasuke mempunyai Teknik Genjutsu juga, _Susano'o Kenshi._ Susano'o Kenshi adalah kekuatan Genjutsu yang mempunyai pertahanan yang sangat kuat dan tipe Genjutsu tersebut berwujud patung dan memegang pedang sehingga tipe ini bisa digunakan untuk bertahan maupun menyerang. Ia berkepribadian dingin dan perhitungan.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu..tapi wilayah barat sudah menuju ke wilayah timur.. kita harus menyetujuinya. Jika tidak... hhhh kita mau minta bantuan apalagi? negara kita itu sangat kecil, wilayahnya terbatas!" jelas Sakura.

"ok! guys... kita bisa bicarakan hal ini dengan pemimpin Guild kita... bagaimana?" Usul Naruto dengan tenang.

"aku setuju" ucap Sasuke.

"baiklah, ayo cepat!" ucap Sakura dengan buru buru.

.

.

_Di gedung utama Guild Gudankugo.._

"Sumimasen.. Sayuro-sama, kami.. team 3 mendapat tawaran dari negri Souha." Ucap Sakura sambil memberi tawaran yang berupa gulungan kertas.

"hmm.. souka.." ucap Ketua Guild. Sayuro Kendo.

"bagaimana tuan? apa tuan menyetujuinya?" tanya Sasuke

"Jalankan saja.. Aku sudah diberitahukan oleh Kakashi, ia juga ada disana memantau negri Souha. Pergilah, jangan khawatir.." Kakashi adalah salah satu anggota kepercayaan ketua Guild. Selain itu, Kakashi juga merupakan anggota senior dari mereka bertiga dan selalu membantu mereka menyelesaikan misi tingakat rendah maupun tertinggi.

mereka pun mebelalakan mata mereka.. 'Kakashi-senpai ada disana?...' batin Sakura.

"Hai! Sayuro-sama!" ucap mereka bertiga.

.

.

Setelah berunding dengan ketua Guild, akhirnya Sayuro Kendo menerima tawarannya dan menyuruh mereka pergi ke negri Souha untuk memberitahu ketua Guild disana. Team 1 dan Team 4 yang di yakini sangat sukses dalam menjalankan misi, mereka juga di undang untuk mengawal Team 3 jika terjadi sesuatu.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Bunyi suara langkahan kaki yang sedang berlari..

"Sebenarnya.. apa yang dipikirkan ketua Guild?

"hmm.. aku juga tidak mengerti Sasuke, sekarang kita juga harus memikirkan strategi untuk berjaga - jaga jika terjadi sesuatu. Demi Tuhan.. aku tidak yakin dengan tawaran ini." jelas Sakura

"Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru.."

"hm?" jawab mereka berempat dengan nada bertanya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan strateginya.." ucap Naruto tenang.

Sesaat mereka berunding, anggota lain dari Team 1 dan 4 menunggu di atas pohon sambil memantau jika ada terjadi sesuatu.

.

.

"mengerti?"

"Hai !" mereka berempat jawab serentak.

"Ayo kita mulai.. "

Mereka pun langsung melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang masih seperempat perjalanan menuju negri Souha dan hari sudah menunjukkan malam hari. Naruto mengawali perjalanan di depan dan Shikamaru mengawali di belakang.

"Minna.. disana ada danau.. kemungkinan kita akan menginap disini, bagaimana?" ucap Naruto.

"baik! " ucap mereka serentak.

Mereka pun menuju tepi danau dan membuat tenda yang sudah dibawa dari markas. Setelah mereka membuat tempat istirahat, kini mereka membuat api unggun di tengah tengah dari beberapa tenda yang mereka buat.

"Sakura.. bisa kau ambilkan air?"

"Bisa" jawab Sakura dan langsung mengambil kantung air besar dan mengisinya dengan air di Danau.

"Minna.. kalian masih ingat dengan strateginya?" Tanya Naruto dan dijawab dengan anggukan teman temannya.

"Kemungkinan kita akan berangkat jam 3 pagi, dan besok kita akan sampai tepat waktu di Souha jam 6 malam." lanjut Naruto dan dijawab dengan anggukan lagi. Disamping itu Sakura langsung menuangkan air yang di ambil di danau tadi dan langsung dituangkan kedalam panci yang sudah dipanaskan.

"Ingat! disana kita harus berhati - hati, jangan bertindak mencurigakan. Souha adalah negara yang paling ketat di dunia. Walaupun Souha adalah sekutu, jika kalian ceroboh... tetap saja ada hukumannya. Berbicaralah yang sopan dan ramah disana, nanti sesampai disana kita langsung menyewa penginapan terdekat dengan Guild Sodokugo. mengerti?"

"Hai! wakatta!"

"Yasudah, sekarang kita tidur.. jika ada yang mau minum, ambil saja di panci itu yang sudah diisi air dengan Sakura.. Hai oyasumi minna." ucap Naruto dan semuanya menuju tenda Team masing - masing.

"hwaahh ngantuknya.." ucap Naruto sambil membuka kaosnya dan bertelanjang dada. Ya memang di dalam tenda sangatlah panas. Ia melihat Sasuke dan Sakura sudah tertidur lelap dan mereka tertidur dia pinggir pinggir tenda, hal ini membuat Naruto harus rela tidur di tengah, mengambil selimutnya, "Ganbatte ne besok minna.." ucap Naruto pelan sambil melihat ke atas tenda dan mulai tidur..

.

.

_Jam 2.30 Pagi..._

"hwaaahhhh.. sudah jam setengah 3.." ucap Naruto smabil mematikan alarmnya. Ia melihat Sasuke dan Sakura masih tertidur lelap. "Sakura... Sasuke.. sudah jam 3, bangun.." Panggil Naruto lemas dan pelan.. "hhh bangun.. kumohon bangun.." panggilan kedua tetap tidak bisa membangunkan mereka, dan..

"BANGUUUUUUUN DASAR MALAS!" cara inilah yang sangat ampuh digunakan, bukan hanya Sasuke dan Sakura.. Team yang lainnya juga terbangun dengan kagetnya.

"hwaaahhh.. Narutooo hmmm... jam berapa ini?" ucap Sasuke lemas.

"Jam setengah 3, cepat bangun dan mandi sana! aku belakangan.."

"hh.. baiklah.." Sasuke langsung menurutinya dan keluar dari tenda sambil membawa peralatan mandinya. Di tenda tersisa Sakura dan Naruto, mereka masih duduk didalam tenda dan belum bertenaga..

"haaahhmmmm.. aku masih ngantuk.." Reflek, Sakura bersandar di bahu Naruto yang masih bertelanjang dada. Tentu ini membuat Naruto berdebar jantungnya. Tetapi ia ingat tidak akan menaruh kasih sayang kepada siapapun karna emang peraturan Guild. Naruto mendiamkan posisi Sakura yang seperti itu dan sambil membuka tirai denda sedikit dan terlihat kayu yang sudah terbakar bekas api unggun tadi malam.

.

.

"DINGGIIIIN! HWAA DINGGIING!" Teriak Sasuke yang lagi berendam di danau dan sudah 'bertelanjang bulat' disana, hal ini memang biasa dilakukan oleh anggota Guild manapun. Teriak Sasuke tadi membuat semua orang kaget dan ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"hh.. Sasuke... kau seperti berenang di kutub saja hanaha..." ejek Kiba melihat Sasuke bergeliat kedinginan di danau. Hal ini juga membuat semua orang tertawa..

.

.

_Jam 3 Pagi.._

Terlihat persiapan yang dilakukan para anggota yang mengikuti perjalanan ke negri Souha. Setelah barang barang mereka sudah siap kini waktunya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan..

"Minna prepare yourself!" ucap Sakura di tengah tengah perjalanan. Ia langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengubahnya menjadi banyak terkena pengaruh Genjutsu miliknya. Ia pun berniat menguji teman - temannya agar menghindari pedang yang ia lemparkan kepada mereka.

"Wow Sakura-chan kau terlalu bersemangat ya.. tapi sayang ujianmu itu masih terlalu lambat bagiku." Remeh Naruto.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu tuan.. SEIKAMURA! apa kau bisa dengan ini? haha" Sakura lagi lagi melemparkan pedang gandanya tersebut.

"hwaa..."

SLASSH..

"hmm.. menakjubkan" Ucap Naruto terlihat memegang luka goresan pedang dari Sakura tersebut. Jangan lupa, Naruto mempunyai jurus medis yang sangat hebat. Lukanya kini sudah pulih dan tidak terlihat lagi adanya goresan benda tajam.

"Sakura gitu haha jujur saja.. aku ingin bertanding denganmu Naruto" jelas Sakura.

Sementara yang lain baik baik saja termasuk Sasuke, mereka sudah terbiasa jika ada serangan mendadak seperti tadi. Kini mereka mulai mempercepat laju larinya agar sampai ke negri Souha tepat waktu.

"Minna lihat apa yang ada di depan... Yosh! 100 meter lagi!" Semangat Kiba.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Langkah demi langkah mereka lakukan dan akhirnya mereka sampai di perbatasan negri Souha. Mereka pun kini masih berlari di tengah keramaian penduduk perkotaan Souha. Penduduk - penduduk tersebut melihatnya dengan tatapan jengkel. Sementara mereka masih menghiraukan penduduk setempat.

"Minna! tunggu sebentar.." ucap Sakura bingung melihat keadaan Guild Sodokugo yang memang terlihat berbeda sebelumnya, sepi, gelap, dan gedung gedungnya sebagian hancur.

"Ba-bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Ucap Naruto _shock._

"hmm.. aku juga mencium aroma yang asing disini.. tidak seperti biasanya." ujar Kiba.

"BYAKUGAN!..." jurus andalan clan Hyuuga. Hyuuga Neji juga sempat shock melihat keadaan Guild tidak berpenghuni. "A-apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi?" lanjut Neji keget.

"A-aku juga merasakan yang sama seperi Neji nii-san, Guild ini sangat sepi." ujar Hinata

"Oke mari kita telusuri bersama Guild ini, heh? kau kenapa Sasuke?" ucap Naruto bingung melihat Sasuke yang sedang menunduk putus asa.

"Aku berpikir kalau..Guild ini... sudah ...dimusnah-.." perkataan Sasuke di potong oleh Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin...! ayo Minna kita telusuri.."

.

.

Sesampainya di salah satu gedung utama Guild Sodokugo, Sakura terkesiap kaget.. Ia melihat salah satu kerabatnya, Ino. Kerabatnya yang tinggal di negri Souha.. telah tergelatak tak bernyawa dan berlumuran darah.

"I-i-i... INOOOOOOOOOOO! hiks.. hikss.. Tidak mungkin!" Histeris Sakura dan langsung mengahampirinya dan memastikan bahwa itu Ino atau tidak.. dan ternyata memang benar dia adalah Ino, Ino Yamanaka kerabatnya dari kecil.

"Sa-sakura-chan.." ucap gagap seorang wanita dari belakang gedung. Ia adalah Shizune-senpai yang sedang berjalan agak pincang dan keadaanya sangat tidak baik. Shizune tiba - tiba terjatuh dan terlihat punggungnya sudah tertembus Kunai.

"hahh? Shi-shizune -senpai... Senpai!" Sakura kini menghampiri senpai nya yang berbaring lemah di tanah. "Naruto! cepaat! hiks hiks..." Naruto bergegas menghampiri Shizune dan segera mengobati lukanya. Mustahil.. di pisau itu ternyata mengandung racun berbahaya dan harus ditangani oleh beberapa medis spesialis racun untuk menghilangkan racunnya.

"Sakura.. ini.. mustahil" ucap Naruto panik.

"Lakukan apa yang kau bisa cepaat! kita harus mengetahui informasi yang ada disini.. cepat Naruto!" ucap Sakura yang tidak bisa dibilang panik lagi.. Sangat Panik!

"i-iya.." Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga, tetapi sia sia.. Shizune senpai sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"Shi-zu-ne-sen-pai..." Shock Sakura dengan matanya yang lebar dan melotot tidak percaya melihat pemandangan buruk ini, bisa dibilang neraka..

"..." tidak ada perkataan lagi dari Sakura, ia sekarang tergeletak pingsan.

"Sakuraaaaa! minnaa Sakura pingsan!" panik Naruto langsung merangkul Sakura di atas pahanya dan mengobatinya...

.

.

"Sakura.. bangunlah.." ucap Sasuke mencoba membangunkan Sakura.

"...Na-naruto.." Sakura akhirnya terbangun dan melihat naruto yang sedang mengobatinya.

"Sakuraaa! kau tidak apa?" khawatir Sasuke.

"hmm.." Ia menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan dan "hah?! Shi-Shizune-senpa.. Inooi!" panik Sakura dan segera menghampiri mereka berdua yang sudah ditata oleh Hinata berbaring bersebelahan.. Sakura kini menahan sakit di hatinya dan mencoba menahan emosi sambil memejamkan matanya erat, menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangan dan kepala menunduk.."Kusoo.. Negara apaa iniiii!" teriak Sakura tidak terlalu kencang namun terdengar oleh semua teman - temannya.

"hhhhhh... minna..." ucap Sakura tegar dan mulai berdiri lalu melanjutkan "ayo.. kita telusuri Guild ini lagi." pinta Sakura dan segera melepaskan hadapannya kepada kedua mayat yang berarti baginya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"minna.. ayo" ucap Sasuke tegas.

Dengan santai, mereka berjalan sambil menelusuri gedung gedung yang sudah mulai retak dan tidak ada satu pun penghuni di sini.. sepi dan langit sudah mulai gelap. Akhirnya Kiba menghidupkan lampu darurat yang di bawa dari rumahnya dan segera mencari tempat teduh, karena diluar sudah diguyur hujan. Setelah mereka berteduh, akhirnya mereka menggelar tenda tendanya lagi disana dan sebagian tidur di matras yang tersedia disana.

.

.

_Pukul 5 pagi di Guild Sodokugo.._

Mentari menyinari Guild yang sudah tidak berpenghuni ini dan gedung gedung yang sudah hancur. Sakura terlihat menatap gedung gedung sendirian di depan pintu tempat mereka berteduh tadi. Kiba orang kedua yang terbangun setelah Sakura kini menghampirinya.

"Ohayou Sakura.." sapa Kiba

"Ohayou mou ne Kiba" jawabnya

"Kau sempet tidur tadi malam?"

"Rasanya tidak, aku mencoba menghilangkan ingatanku tentang mereka berdua tapi.. tidak bisa."

"aku tahu.. ini sulit, ada saatnya kau bisa melupakan mereka.. hmm, kau mau minum Sakura?" tawar Kiba sambil mengambil minumannya di kantung celananya.

"oh makasih.." Sakura mengambil minumannya.

"Sakura kau ingin mengetahui misteri pembunuhan temanmu tadi kan?"

"huuuuh Iya.." jawab Sakura dengan nada pelan dan kepalanya menunduk.

"ayo bersiaplah, aku akan menemanimu membongkar misteri ini.."

"benarkah? hanya berdua? bagaimana kalau mereka panik mencari kita? lagian kita tidak cukup kuat kalau nanti pelakunya itu sangat kuat dan mempunyai banyak pasukan."

"percayalah.. aku sudah merencanakannya kemarin, Naruto dan Sasuke juga ikut."

"oh jadi bukan kita doang? baiklah aku mau."

Mereka pun bersiap membawa peralatan persenjataan, obat dan baju pelindung. Sementara yang lain, mereka dititipkan pesan dari Kiba yang ditaruh di atas tasnya Shikamaru, karena Kiba percaya Shikamaru bisa menjaga rahasia ini dan melindungi tempat markas sementara disini. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba dan Sakura kini lengkap berpakaian ala tentara Guild Godankugo, masing masing memegang pistol genggam.

"Naruto, Kiba kawali bagian belakang." Ujar Sasuke

"Hai!" jawab mereka serentak.

"tunggu sebentar.." ucap Sakura dan langsung berjongkok mengambil benda mencurigakan, kalung pemberian Senpai Kakashi.

"Sasuke... lihat ini.. ini kan punya.."

"Kakashi-senpai.. dia berada di sini! tapi untuk apa dia disini?"

"Minna.. aku mencium aroma Kakashi-senpai.." ujar Kiba.

"dimana?!" jawab mereka berdua serentak.

"ikuti aku!"

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Disana.. aku akan menjaga pintu masuk ini bersama Naruto, kalian masuk saja." ujar Kiba yang menyuruh Sakura dan Sasuke untuk memasuki gedung tua. Ia dan Naruto menjaga pintu masuk gedung tersebut.

"Baiklah" jawab Sasuke dan Sakura dengan anggukan yakin.

.

.

"Kakashi-senpai! dimana kau?" teriak mereka berdua di tengah ruangan gedung dimana menurut Kiba disinilah senpai-nya berada.

"Ohayou, lama tidak berjumpa kawan.." sapa tuan rumah gedung ini dengan 4 pengawalnya dan bersekutu dengan pasukan wilayah Barat yang dikenal adalah musuh besar di dalam perang ini..

"Ka-Kashi.. Senpai..."

.

.

_Impossible..._

* * *

**Keep / Delete?**

**huuuhh akhirnya kesampean punya fic Action yang satu ini.. Minna mohon bantuan kritik dan sarannya ya guna membuat fic ini lebih greget! ^^ untuk yang ngeflame / judge harus menggunakan account ya? tidak apa kalau mau nge flame.. lagian ini juga pertama kalinya aku bikin fic Action. **

**Review Please! ^^ sangat di butuhkan~ **


	2. Chapter 2 : The Perpetrator of This War

**Hai minna! ketemu lagi dengan saya :3**

**Di sini Author mau ngasih tahu bahwa :**

**1. Marga dari beberapa chara diganti karena... Author mau mengubah sifat, karakter, dan kemampuan dari masing masing chara, yaa namanya juga Fanfic :v tapi nama panggilan chara tetep milik MK (author gak berani ganti ._.v)**

**2. Chapter 2 ini akan mengandung ACTION! bahkan hampir full action dan sedikit "gore"**

**yuk langsung aja simak chapter 2 nya~**

* * *

**Previous on Chapter 1...**

Sakura dan Sasuke terkejut ketika melihat senior-nya, Kakashi Hatake. Ia bekerja sama dengan pasukan wilayah Barat.

"Ohayou, lama tidak bertemu kawan.."

"Ka-kashi-senpai..?"

.

.

Chapter 2 :

_The Perpetrator of This War_

_._

_._

"Kenapa? kaget?" Tanya Kakashi dengan wajah yang berpura-pura kasihan. " Sakura-chan... kau begitu polos, begitu juga pula Hiashi-san ayahmu.." Lanjut Kakashi sambil mendekati mereka berdua.

"Senpai... oh bukan.. tapi pengkhianat Guild, bahkan negri, dan juga bahkan Sekutu kita Souha. Apa yang kau mau? membantu Wilayah Barat? atau jangan jangan kau mau mengambil alih seluruh Wilayah Timur? menjijikan.." Kesal Sasuke sambil menghalangi mantan senpai-nya agar tidak mendekati Sakura.

"Wow! _dante _ku ini memang sangat cerdas, tapi maaf Sasuke semua sudah telat.. aku sudah mengirim beberapa pengintai dari wilayah Barat untuk memusnahkan seluruh negri di wilayah Timur." jelas Kakashi.

"La-lalu apa keuntungan dari semua ini Kakashi?!" tanya Sakura kaget.

"Keuntungun? banyaaaaak sekali,Sakura.. selain dari keuntungan, aku memang sudah tidak nyaman terhadap ketua Intelejensi Guild! yaitu ayahmu!"

"Ja-jadi kau.. ingin membunuh ayahku?"

"bukan hanya itu, tapi seluruh wilayah Timur akan aku hancurkan! bahkan teman teman mu Sakura..." Kakashi semakin mendekat.

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa! Kau pecundang! kalau kau ingin balas dendam.. jangan meminta bantuan orang lain! jangan mendekat!" Sasuke sudah menyiapkan pedang di genggamannya.

"Sasuke.. tunggu aba aba dariku, jangan langsung menyerang.. kau paham?" ujar Sakura dengan suara kecil dan dijawab dengan anggukan kecil.

"Pedang ya? ini akan sangat menyenangkan.. dan sepertinya nona Sakura juga sudah mempersiapkan strateginya." ucap Kakashi dan langsung membuat Sakura kaget.

'kau tidak akan menang Kakashi..' batin Sakura. "Sasuke sekarang!"

"SUSANO'O KENDO!"

DUAARRRRR...

"cih jurus itu lagi.. CHIDORI NAGASHI!" keluarlah percikan listrik raksasa dari jurus Kakashi dan Susano'o berpedang jurus Sasuke.

"Kakashi.. kau boleh memilih sekarang.. BINGO!"

TAP

TAP

TAP

"N-nani?! minna bantu aku!"

Sakura dengan teknik penggandaan, ia menggandakan dirinya sebanyak 10, ia tidak membuat banyak agar tidak kehabisan Chakra. Kakashi memanggil 15 pasukannya untuk membantu menyerang dengan tongkat pedang atau disebut 'Spear' di masing masing pasukan.

"cih Pencundang! SEVEN SWORD COMBOS!" Sasuke langsung menyerang mereka dengan 7 kombo serangan bertubi tubi.

HUWAAA

HUWAAA

SLASSH...

"Bagus Sasuke! Rasakan ini.. SHANNAROO!" bangga Sakura dan langsung meluncurkan tinjuan supernya untuk memukul bebrapa pasukan.

.

.

DUAARRR...

"hwaaa.. apa itu?"

"ayo Naruto kita harus membantu mereka.."

Kiba dan Naruto bergegas memasuki gedung tersebut untuk membantu Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sementara Shikamaru dan kawan kawan di ruang teduh tempat mereka menginap, masih tenang dan tidak mengetahui apa apa. Setelah Shikamaru mengambil secarik kertas di atas tas 'Travel' nya, Ia langsung membaca dan..

"Mendokusei na.." Shikamaru menyimpan surat kecil dari Kiba dan bergegas memberitahu teman teman yang lainnya.

"Minna! segera pulang dan beritahu apa yang terjadi pada ketua Guild! aku dan Neji akan menyusul mereka berempat." ujar Shikamaru dan segera dituruti teman temannya. Shikamaru dan Neji pun pergi menyusul Sakura dan teman temannya, sementara barangnya di umpatkan di tempat penginapan.

.

.

"Sakura.. Sasuke!" teriak Naruto.

"Naruto Kiba.. bantu Sakura!" ujar Sasuke sambil menangani beberapa pasukan dari suruhan Kakashi.

"Hai! Wakatta." jawab Mereka berdua dan langsung mengeluarkan kunai.

Kiba Kenshutsu, umur 25 tahun. Ia telah menjadi anggota Guild Gudankugo selama 6 tahun. Dengan Clan yang bernama Kenshutsu, Ia mempunyai bakat type-sensor atau dapat membaca pikiran orang maupun mendeteksi keberadaan orang melalui penciuman Chakra nya. Ia sama seperti Naruto, tidak memiliki Genjutsu.

"Sakura apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Kakashi, ternyata kau memang dalang dari semua perang ini.." ujar Kiba dan membuat Naruto kaget dan menanyakan Kiba.

"Sudah Naruto, ceritanya nanti saja." dingin Kiba.

"cih.." desis Naruto.

"wow.._dante _ku yang paling berbahaya. Aku sebenarnya ingin membunuhmu dari dulu, karena aku tau potensimu.. pembaca pikiran."

"Payah! buktinya kau tidak bisa membunuhku.. walaupun kau punya pembunuh bayaran.. sudahlah Kakashi, akalmu sudah aku curi dan ketua Guild sudah mengetahuinya!"

"wah wah wah.. sungguh menakutkan.. aku ingin bermain sebentar denganmu Kiba, aku tidak secepat itu membunuhmu, aku ingin negara Godan yang terakhir aku musnahkan, karena.. aku sungguh bijaksana!"

"Brengsek, tidak ada istilah bijaksana darimu walaupun kau sudah membantu negara Godan berjaya! itu pun karena kau membunuh pasukan bayaranmu dari wilayah barat untuk mati di tanganmu dan mendapat kepercayaan dari ketua Guild, apakah aku salah?" ujar Kiba dan membuat Kakashi mulai geram.

"huuuhhh... sudah puas? sudah puas menguak kebenaranku? hah?!" Tanya Kakashi dengan suara kencang dan langsung membuka mata Sharingan-nya yang tadinya tertutup oleh pelindung kepalanya.

"hati hati dengan matanya minna.. jangan ada kontak mata dengan Sharingan-nya." ujar Sakura.

"RAIKIRI!"

SWOOOSSH..

Kakashi tiba tiba menghilang dengan jutsu Shunshin-nya (jutsu teleportasi). Tetapi ada suatu yang janggal yang dirasakan Kiba, Ia tidak bisa merasakan Chakranya. Chakranya melemah hingga mendekati hilang. Tapi hal ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya, penciuman Chakra khas Clan Kenshutsu sebenarnya dengan mudah dapat mengatasi hal ini. Tapi...

CRROOOTT..

JLEEBB..

Kiba membelakan matanya dan terjatuh akibat tusukan Kunai dan Raikiri Kakashi. Kakashi menusuknya tepat pada paha dan jantungnya, dan ini adalah hal fatal yang dapat membuat Kiba ... mati.

"one of three is down.. next, si Nona Cerdas.."

Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto pun mebelakan mata mereka tidak percaya apa yang terjadi pada Kiba sekarang...

.

.

"Minna.. aku punya firasat buruk." ujar gadis Hyuuga yang lagi dalam perjalanan pulang menuju Godan.

"Nande?" tanya Tenten.

"A-aku punya firasat, Kakashi-senpai yang menjadi dalang semua perang ini."

"Kakashi-senpai? k-kau yakin Hinata?" tanya Rock Lee tidak yakin.

"Ki-kiba memberitahuku, Ia sudah membaca semua pikiran Kakashi,bahwa Kakashi akan memusnahkan wilayah Timur segera dan bekerja sama dengan pasukan wilayah Barat." jelas Hinata.

"Mustahil! sudah.. mendingan kita cepat beri informasi tentang keadaan negri Souha sekarang kepada ketua Guild." Tegas Shino dan mereka pun setuju untuk mempercepat daya laju mereka.

'Ganbatte ne Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun..' batin Hinata, Ia mempercayai mereka untuk menghentikan kejahatan ini.

.

.

"Ki-Kibaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Naruto melihat kerabatnya memuntahkan darahnya dari mulut dan tubuhnya kini berlumuran darah.

"Kussoo.. Kakashi! sadarlah! ini semua tidak benar!" Teriak Sakura sambil melihat Kakashi yang kini tersenyum telah membunuh junior-nya yang paling berbahaya dan di waspadai dari dulu.

"Sakura... temanmu yang mengganggu hidupku ini sudah mati! hahahaha kin tidak ada gangguan lagi, semua rencanaku akan berjalan mulus!" Ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum sinis terhadap Sakura.

"Naruto... cepat... kumohon!" Sakura meminta Naruto untuk mengobati Kiba sebelum kerabat jabrik coklatnya itu meninggal. Naruto pun segera melompati Kakashi yang kini sedang mendekati Sakura dan meninggalkan jasad Kiba. Sakura menyiapkan pedang pendeknya itu dari samping celananya.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" Teriak seorang pemuda dari balakang dan segera menembaki Kakashi.

WIINKK..

Peluru tersebut menembus Kakashi dan tidak melukainya sama sekali. Jurus _Kamui_ atau disebut 'Dimensi Waktu' membuat Kakashi terlihat nyata di dunia nyata, tetapi itu semua hanya hologram. Jasad Kakashi sebenarnya ada di dimensi waktunya itu.

"n-nani?" kaget Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! Neji ! mengapa kau datang kesini? disini sangat berbahaya!" Teriak Sasuke melihat kedua kerabatnya menghampiri mereka berempat.

"S-Sa-sasuke.. a-aku yang me-menyuruh mereka ke-kesini..." ujar Kiba dengan lemah. Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru melihat Kiba sudah tidak berdaya kaget dan membelakan matanya.

"Kiba?!" teriak mereka bertiga kaget.

"Neji, lihat keadaan Kiba sekarang!" teriak Naruto menyuruh Neji untuk melihat keadaan Kiba.

"Brengseek kau KAKASHIIII!" Sasuke sudah tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya langsung meluncurkan serangan kearah Kakashi dan membentur lantai tanpa melukai Kakashi.

DEEEMMM...

Susano'o Sasuke sudah mencapai batas waktunya, dan akhirnya Susano'o tersebut lenyap dan Sasuke kembali dengan bentuk semula.

'kusoo.. chakra ku sudah berkurang banyak dan. tidak melukai Kakashi sama sekali..' batin Sasuke.

"BYAKUGAN!... gawat.. Chakra Kiba sudah lemah dan detak jantungnya juga melemah, Naruto bawa dia ketempat aman!" jelas Neji. Naruto mengangguk dan keluar dari gedung tersebut.

"haah.. rasanya waktu bermain cukup.. aku menang! salah satu dari kalian sudah sekarat.. hmm mungkin mati. Sampai jumpa kawan.." Kakashi menggunakan Kamui-nya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu bersama pengawal-pengawalnya.

"Brengsek! kita kehilangan dia. Sakura.. bagaimana ini... dan Bagaimana dengan Kiba sekarang?" Panik Sasuke melihat Kakashi kabur dan kehilangan jejaknya, Ia segera mencari Kiba untuk mengetahui keadaanya.

"Shikamaru.. Neji.. temui mereka." ujar Sakura sambil menunduk.

"lalu bagaimana dengan kau?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku akan memikirkannya, cepat temui Kiba dan lainnya!" Sakura menyuruh mereka sekali lagi dan akhirnya dimengerti oleh mereka berdua dan segera menuju tempat Kiba berada. Sakura terlihat mengepalkan kedua tangannya dalam posisi kepala menunduk dan menahan semua amarah yang dia dapatkan dari hari kemarin hingga sekarang.

"Kakashi.. aku akan menyelamatkan wilayah Timur dan membunuhmu secepatnya.."

.

.

Naruto terlihat bersusah payah mengobati kerabat terdekatnya tersebut dengan kekuatan medisnya. Walaupun Chakranya sangat besar, tapi kalau pasiennya terluka sangat parah, pengobatan tidak akan mudah terselesaikan. Keadaan Kiba saat ini sangat parah. dada kirinya bolong, jantungnya pecah dan pahanya robek akibat tusukan kunai Kakashi. Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru sudah tiba dimana tempat Kiba berada.

"Naruto.. bagaimana Kiba?" tanya Sasuke.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Sasuke mengerti apa yang dirasakan Naruto kini, setelah ia melihat luka di tubuh Kiba.

"KUSSOOOOO! Kakashi brengsek! Aku akan membunuhmu secepatnya!" Teriak Sasuke menggema di sela-sela gedung negri Souha yang sepi dan tidak berpenghuni serta bangunannya yang sangat hancur.

"N-Naruto!" panik Neji dan didengar oleh Sakura. Sakura kini menghampirinya. Naruto tergeletak pingsan karena kehabisan Chakra dan Kiba... sudah tidak bernyawa. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, menahan emosinya yang sudah meningkat drastis. Shikamaru menunduk mengheningkan cipta bersama Neji.

"Minna.. mi-minna? mengapa k-kalian...?" tanya Sakura heran. Akhirnya ia mengerti dan shock meneteskan airmata dan menutupi mukanya. Mereka berempat pun mengheningkan cipta kecuali Naruto yang masih tergeletak pingsan.

Hujan kini mengguyuri Guild Sodokugo.. Naruto akhirnya sudah sadar dari pingsannya dan mencoba mengiingatankannya kembali apa yang terjadi. Ia akhirnya ingat dan meneteskan airmatanya dengan emosi yang membara dan memukul jasad Kiba pelan saking kesalnya..

Mereka berlima pun masih duduk kedinginan sambil menutupi badannya dengan tangan menyilang dan masih melihat jasad kerabat mereka, Kiba. Shikamaru kini menutupi Kiba dengan selembar kain yang hanya menutupi badannya saja. Mereka pun berdoa sebentar lalu meninggalkan Kiba. Beberapa saat mereka meninggalkan Kiba, Naruto pun berpikiran akan membawa jasadnya ke Godankugo agar teman-teman yang lain dapat melihatnya dan bisa dikuburkan di Guild.

"Aku tidak tega dengannya.. aku ingin Kiba melihat teman-temannya sekali lagi di Guild." ucap Naruto tegar.

Perkataan Naruto tersebut membuat Sakura membelakan matanya dan menetesakan airmatanya lagi. Naruto kini mengangkat jasadnya dan mereka pergi ke tempat penginapan untuk membawa barang bawaannya kembali dan pulang ke Godan.

"Ayo minna kita pulang dan beritahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.." Ujar Sakura sambil mengelapkan airmatanya. Mereka pun pulang dengan laju lari yang cepat.

'Kiba.. tunggu aku untuk membalaskan dendammu untuk menjatuhkan dan membunuh Kakashi.. aku berjanji!' batin Sakura.

.

.

"Sayuro-sama.." ucap Hinata sambil menunduk salam hormat kepada ketua Guild.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Negara Souha sudah dimusnahkan.. Kiba, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Neji sedang mencari bukti kegancuran Negara tersebut." helas Hinata.

"Oh souka.." ucap Ketua Guild.

'Kakashi.. sampai kapan kau melakukan ini?' batin ketua Guild.

"Hinata.. terima kasih atas informasinya.. bersiaplah, kita akan melakukan serangan balik!"

Semuanya pun heran apa yang dimaksud si Ketua Guild. Ketua Guild pun berdiri dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Semuanya! tunggu mereka pulang dan bantu para badan intelejen untuk mengahcurkan negri Fukusaka!" pinta si ketua Guild.

"Fu-fukusaka?! itu negri yang paling berbahaya! banyak anggota guild yang terampil disana, kita tidak akan mudah menghancurkannya.." ucap Shino heran.

"Iya tidak akan mudah tetapi tidak akan kalah.." semuanya pun membelakan matanya dan menunduk salam hormat lagi kepada sang ketua Guild dan menerima tugas baru dari ketua Guild lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

'Godankugo akan menyelamatkan dunia..' batin ketua Guild.

.

.

"Bagaimana Hiashi-san?"

"Genma, lakukan apa yang aku rencanakan."

"Baik tuan!"

Hiashi Kogawa, ayah Sakura dan beberapa unit Intelejen lainnya sedang memantau salah satu negara di wilayah Barat. Fukusaka. Negri yang amat menyeramkan dan paling ditakuti semua negara wilayah Timur. Fukusaka adalah negri yang paling sering diamati oleh badan Intelejensi dari seluruh negri wilayah Timur.

"_Gisou no Jutsu!_" *Teknik Penyamaran*

Genma Shiranui, Anggota Intelejensi kepercayaan Kogawa melakukan teknik penyamaran khas-nya. Ia pun menuju gerbang negri Fukusaka dan menemui penjaga gerbang tersebut. Setelah lama berbincang, Genma menyuruh salah satu penjaga itu mengelilingi hutan, yaitu tempat sembunyi seluruh Intelejensi Gudankugo. Akhirnya..

JLEEEB...

Genma menusuknya dengan kunai kearah jantungnya dari belakang dan langsung ditarik kedalam hutan.

"Clonazami!" Kogawa menggandakan seragam tentara negri Fukusaka yang dipakai oleh penjaga yang dibunuh oleh Genma tadi. Setelah semuanya memakai seragam tersebut, seluruh bawahannya termasuk Kogawa menuju gerbang negri Fukusaka. salah satu anggota Kogawa membunuh penjaga yang hanya ada satu disana dan menggantikannya menjaga gerbang tersebut setelah digandakan oleh Kogawa dan mayat penjaga tersebut di Kamuflase-kan oleh Genma agar tidak terlihat siapa-siapa.

"_Ikuzo.._" ucap Kogawa dan memasuki negri tersebut dengan seluruh bawahannya.

.

.

_The War is begin.._

* * *

**Huuuuhh.. keringetan loh bikinnya :v seru gak actionnya atau mau yang kebih seru lagi? :3 tunggu ya ;p oke disini emang agak sedih ya chara kesukaan mimin harus mati, entah kenapa kalo gak ada yang mati kurang greget ceritanya :v**

**REVIEEWW lagi yaaa :3 biar ceritanya makin greget n banyak action-nya haha sankyuu sudah membaca fanfic saya dan yang udah me-review sekarang saya akan bales nih..:**

**to Anggraxl : iya Sakura peran utmanya :)**

**to Kurosawa Sasaki : waaa udah update nih ^o^  
**

**to Ares : sudah saya jelasin di atas ^^**

**oke minna segitu dulu.. sampai jumpa di Chapter 3 ! jaa ne.**

**Review!~**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Beginning

**Ketemu lagi nih minna! ^^)/**

**oke bagi yang masih bingung dengan chapter sebelumnya nih author mau bahas : **

**1. Disini Kakshi punya 2 mata sharingan, jadi dia bisa gunain Kamui**

**2. Raikiri Kakashi menembus jantung Kiba dan kunainya menusuk pahanya.**

**yuk langsung aja lanjut ceritanya...**

**Warning: 15 older only! gore and blood**

* * *

**Previous on Chapter 2 :**

Kiba dinyatakan meninggal dunia karena tertusuk kunai dan jantungnya tertembus oleh raikiri Kakashi, tidak lama Kakashi kabur menggunakan Kamui-nya bersama keempat pengawal bayarannya tersebut. Ayah Sakura dan para bawahannya kini menyusupi salah satu negri di wilayah Barat yang paling berbahaya di mata dunia, rFukusaka. Apakah mereka berhasil menyusup masuk dan tidak diketahui oleh siapa-siapa...?

"_Ikuzo.."_

.

.

Chapter 3:

The Beginning

.

.

_Fukusaka no Kuni (Negri Fukusaka)..._

Terlihat beberapa kegiatan perdagangan di tengah kota Fukusaka, para penduduk disini rupanya belum menyadari adanya sekelompok penyusup dari wilayah timur..

"Bapak jangan begitu.. perang sudah dimulai, kita harus mempunyai bahan pangan yang cukup agar bisa bertahan hidup!"

"tidak bisa pak, kalau saya masih berdagang disini, bisa bisa saya di usir dan di tangkap oleh tentara sekitar!"

Resah seorang warga Fukusaka yang ingin membeli bahan sembako untuk kebutuhan sehari sehari agar bisa bertahan hidup di era perang dunia menyeramkan ini. Pedagang pun sudah menjelaskan mengapa ia ingin segera menutup dagangannya. Akhirnya si pembeli pun pasrah dan pergi dari tempat itu dengan kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya memukul kayu besar didepannya.

"Anak muda, saya bisa membantu anda jika anda membutuhkannya." ucap Kogawa menepuk pundak lelaki yang sedang pasrah dan kesal tersebut dari belakangnya. Lelaki itu pun menoleh ke belakang dan bertanya kepada Kogawa.

"Anda yakin? bagaimana?"

"Ada syaratnya.."

"s-syarat? apa syaratnya?"

"Bantu kami"

.

.

Sementara di tengah hutan belantara, Sakura dan teman-temannya masih melaju kecepatan larinya menuju Godan. Di sana mereka tidak sengaja menemukan kertas mencurigakan yang di tempelkan di batang pohon besar.

"Naruto.. apa ini?" tanya Sakura.

"hmm.. entah.." jawab Naruto sambil menggeleng pelan kepalanya. Ia dalam keadaan mengangkat jasad Kiba, kerabatnya.

"biar aku lihat.. BYAKUGAN!" Neji mencoba melihat isi didalam kertas tersebut, ia pun kaget lalu melanjutkan perkataannya "Gawat! Sakura lepas benda itu!" Neji langsung melompat kearah Sakura ingin melepas benda yang ada ditangan gadis tersebut.

DUAARRR...

"Aaaaa...!" desis Neji terkena ledakan bom kertas yang tertanam di kertas mencutigakan tersebut. Walaupun sedikit terkena ledakan, tetap saja ia merasa sakit dan terlihat sebagian dari baju belakangnya terbakar.

"Neji!" teriak Sasuke.

"Kuso.. kerjaan siapa lagi ini?" ujar Naruto.

"minna! jangan khawatirkan aku, tenang saja." ucap Neji dengan segera memadamkan api dengan matanya, Hyuuga memang Clan yang mampu mengendalikan api, tapi beda dengan _Amaterasu._

"Neji! kau tidak apa-apa kan?!" teriak Sakura memastikan Neji di bawah pohon besar yang sedang memadamkan api.

"Iya tidak apa!" jawab Neji.

"baguslah, Neji periksa lagi di depan kita apa ada jebakan lagi?" tanya Shikamaru.

"tunggu, BYAKUGAN!" Ia kaget lagi melihat banyak bom kertas yang diletakkan di hutan tersebut, selain itu dengan lebih teliti lagi, Neji melihat banyak benang yang menghubungkan dengan Kunai yang terpasang di atas. Jika itu di tarik, maka...habislah mereka.

"Minna! sebaiknya kalian berjalan pelan mengikutiku di belakang dan dengar aba-aba ku bila ada jebakan." lanjut Neji yang memberitahukan mereka.

"Hai!" jawab mereka serentak.

Neji pun menuntun mereka berjalan sambil mengaktifkan Byakugan miliknya. Walaupun Byakugan adalah jutsu yang terbatas oleh waktu, yaitu 10 menit belum lagi mengurangi Chakra yang ada.

"Minna, kalian tahu kan kalau Byakugan hanya mempunyai batas waktu 10 menit?" tanya Neji.

Semuanya pun mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Neji. mereka termasuk Neji kini melaju jalannya lebih cepat tapi pasti. Neji membertitahu mereka dimana letak kertas bom sambil melewatinya tanpa menginjak atau menyentuh. Pada akhirnya mereka sampai pada benang kecil yang hanya terlihat oleh Byakugan atau type-sensor aja.

"Minna, lihat benang itu." ujar Neji.

"huh? dimana?" tanya Naruto dan yang lainnya juga terlihat bingung dengan letak benang itu.

"Sudah kuduga kalian tidak akan melihatnya, benang ini bisa membuat malapetaka bagi kita." jelas Neji sambil menunjuk benang itu tanpa menyentuhnya.

"Sial, siapa yang sebenarnya membuat jebakan ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu tidak penting Sasuke, yang penting sekarang kita harus membawa Kiba pulang secepatnya!" ujar Naruto.

"iya Naruto benar, Ikuzo minna!" ujar Neji.

Mereka pun melewati benang itu dan langsung melaju kecepatan larinya lagi kearah pulang. Kini Neji yang menuntun jalan.

.

.

"Kakashi..."

Sapa seorang lelaki separuh baya yang tengah duduk dan menaruh kepalanya di atasa tangan yang mengepal dan mpbertumpu sikut dengan tangan kursi. Kakashi pun melihatnya dengan tenang.

"Iya.. Gido-sama?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kerjamu bagus, kau dapat dipercaya Kakashi. Aku ingin memberimu tugas lagi sekarang.."

"Tugas apa tuan?" tanya Kakashi tenang dan agak sedikit terkejut.

"Tugasmu tidak terlalu sulit sperti sebelumnya, yaitu... menjaga Negri Fukusaka."

"Souka, hanya itu tuan?"

"Iya, itu saja. Aku yakin negri itu adalah incaran para pasukan wilayah Timur... maka dari tiu aku ingin kau menjaga negri itu dengan pengawalmu... bisa dilaksanakan Kakashi?" jelas lelaki itu sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melihat jendela di sampingnya.

"Hai! dapat dilaksanakan... Gido-sama." tegas Kakashi dan langsung menghilang dengan kamui-nya meninggalkan Ketua Guild Gridal. Guild Gridal adalah sekutu Guild Fukusaka dari negri Fukusaka tentunya.

"Ini hanya bagian awal dari perang, kalau ini berhasil... kemungkinan besar rencana selanjutnya berhasil."

_Senyum jahat keluar dari musuh..._

_._

_The Beginning.._

_._

.

"Bantu? bantu apa? hhh.. sudahlah tidak ada gunanya! aku ini sudah muak membantu orang banyak apalagi untuk orang misterius seperti kalian ini.. sebenanya kalian ini siapa?" tanya pemuda tersebut heran.

"Yamato..." ucap Kogawa

"_Hai! Wakarimashita..." _Yamato, salah satu anggota intelejen Gudankugo. Ia seperti biasa dapat menggunakan teknik kayu yang jarang orang bisa melakukan teknik tersebut. Ia membuat tenda kayu yang menutupi mereka dan dikamuflasekan oleh Genma. Mereka pun menghilang dan tidak bisa dilihat oleh siapapun.

"Nani?! apa yang akan kalian lakukan padaku?!" panik pemuda itu dan mencoba mencari jalan keluar.

"tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja kalau kau mau bekerja sama dengan kami.." tegas Kogawa. "bagaimana?" lanjut Kogawa.

"baik baik! kalian ini mau apa? siapa? dan darimana? aku tidak akan melayani orang misterius!" jelas pemuda itu.

"huuh.. baiklah, Kami adalah prajurit kiriman dari negri timur dan kami mau anda untuk bekerja sama dengan negri timur.. jelas?"

_'nani? negri timur? duuh aku harus ngomong apa ini?' _batin pemuda itu.

"oke aku terima, aku harus berbuat apa selain bekerja sama dengan negri timur? dan apa imbalannya?"

"oh baiklah.. kau harus memata-matai seluruh negri barat, dan sebagai imbalannya kau akan tinggal di negri timur dan mendapat makanan gratis serta uang bulanan."

"t-tapi.. aku sudah berkeluarga, bagaimana kalau istri dan anakku tidak setuju?"

"sebagai mata-mata kau harus meninggalkan orang terdekat dan menutupi identitas diri!" ucap Kogawa kasar.

"gomeen.. aku ti-" ucap pemuda itu terpotong karena ia kaget, tanpa disadari pemuda tersebut sudah digandakan oleh Kogawa.

"_Clon _dari dirimu akan menjadi mata-mata juga, dan ia akan mengambil makanan tersebut dengan teknik _Tenso_ atau teknik pengiriman barang dengan instan" jelas Kogawa.

"bagaimana caranya aku menggunakan teknik itu?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Akan aku ajarkan..Kau paham?" tanya Kogawa. Lalu si pemuda tersebut mengangguk, Ia dan clon dirinya segera memakai kain penutup untuk menutupi identitas dirinya.

.

.

"Siapa itu?" heran Kakashi memantau dari atap perumahan melihat dua orang memakai jubah yang baru saja keluar muncul begitu saja. itu karena tenda kayu buatan Yamato yang dikamuflase.

"ada yang tidak beres"

SWIING..

SWIIING..

Kakashi mencoba mendekati kedua orang misterius tersebut. Ia akhirnya berhasil menggapai pundak salah satu pemuda dan ternyata..

JLEEB...

Pemuda tersebut menusukkan kunai kearah perut Kakashi. Pemuda itu pun tersenyum dan pada akhirnya ternyata hanya bayangan listrik buatan Kakashi. Tiba-tiba juga, Kakashi meluncur dari atas menggunakan raikiri dan mengenai pemuda yang tadi menusukkan kunainya ke bayangan buatan Kakashi.

"Kusoo.."

Kesal Kakashi yang ternyata ia kurang beruntung karena sasaran Kakashi hanya bayangan kayu buatan Yamato. Disaat yang bersamaan, pemuda yang baru saja bekerja sama dengan Kogawa sudah tertinggal jauh dan ketinggalan jejak bagi Kakashi.

"Yamato... ternyata dia disini, dan satu orang itu siapa? kusoo aku ketinggalan jejak!"

.

.

DUAARR...

"Nani?!"

Suara ledakan yang terdengar di ruangan ketua Guild Gridal. Ia kaget mendengar sura tersebut dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk memastikan. Setelah keluar dari ruangan tersebut, tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang menusukkan kunai tepat pada jantungnya.

JLEBB..

"Si-siapa... k-kau?.. " ucap Ketua Guild tebata-bata.

Gido Danderyuu tergelatak jatuh dan kehabisan darah akibat tusukan kunai yang ada di jantungnya dan menyebabkan ia memuntahakn darahnya dan mengejang cukup lama. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali melihat orang yang didepannya dan mendengar perkataan dari orang tersebut.

"Guild Gridal dan Negri Fukusaka... telah jatuh." ucap Kogawa percaya diri.

"si-sialan kau n-negri t-timur.."

Kogawa dan anggota lainnya kini pergi dari tempat tersebut dan meninggalkan jasad si ketua guild Gridal. Setelah mereka pergi, si ketua guild tidak tinggal diam.. ia mengambil kunai sebagai alat tuils dan darah sebagai tintanya, ia menyempatkannya menulis sebuah pesan di lantai putih di detik detik kematian dirinya.

"k-kaka...shi.. ku-kumo..hon.." sebuah ucapan terakhir yang disampaikan dan akhirnya ia meninggal.

.

.

"Aku harus memberitahukan ini kepada ketua guild!"

SWIING...

SWIING..

Kakashi kini menuju gedung pusat Guild Gridal untuk menemui Ketua Guild untuk memberitahu apa yang terjadi di negri Fukusaka sekarang. Setelah sampai di gedung utama dan memasuki ruangan Ketua Guild. Kakashi kaget melihat jasad tak berdaya tergeletak di lantai dengan penuh darah. Ia mendekati jasad tersebut.

"Gido-sama.." Ia turut prihatin, kesal, marah dan tidak rela kehilangan orang penting Guild Gridal. Tapi amarah Kakashi terhenti ketika mengangkat tangan kanan sang ketua guild dan melihat satu kalimat yang -agak tidak jelas- dan mencoba membacanya.

"_Kakashi.. kuserahkan padamu untuk memimpin negri ini.. negri timur sudah tiba, cepat panggil pasu..." _Kalimat tersebut belum terselesaikan, tetapi Kakashi mengerti apa yang dimaksud ketua Guild.

"Hai! Wakarimashita, Gido-Sama." Ucap Kakashi pelan dan segera mengangkat jasad si ketua guild dan dibawa ke tempat padang rerumputan dan menguburnya sedikit-sedikit lalu melakukan tugasnya lagi. Kini tugasnya sangat banyak, selain menjaga negri Fukusaka sekarang ia harus memegang kepercayaan sang ketua guild untuk memimpin Guild.

"Doakan aku Gido-sama..."

Kakashi langsung meninggalkan tempat jasad ketua guild di kubur dan bergegas menuju para anggota inetelejensi Gudankugo yang kini masih berlari.

.

.

"Hoi.. anak muda!" teriak Kogawa yang masih mengejar si pemuda yang baru saja sudah menjalin hubungan kerjasama dengan Kogawa.

"Nani?" tanya pemuda itu dengan kepala menghadap belakang.

"Mohon berhenti sebentar.."

"Hai!"

TEG..

TEG..

Mereka pun kini dalam posisi berhenti dan saling berhadapan. Si pemuda itu pun membuka jubah yang menutupi wajahnya begitu pun Kogawa.

"Disini aku akan mengajarkanmu teknik Tenso." ucap Kogawa.

"Hontou? baiklah!" ucap pemuda itu dengan wajah senang.

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin tahu namamu.."

"oh souka.. namaku Ame-.."

SWOOOSH..

"nani?!"

DUARRR

"Hwaaa.."

Kogawa dan Pemuda tersebut terlempar jauh karena adanya serangan mendadak dari atas, iya jurus itu hanya dimilikki Kakashi.. Chidori.

"Ketemu kalian.." ucap dingin Kakashi. Disaat yang sama Kogawa menggandakan si pemuda itu lagi tapi penggandaan itu tidak dibuat secara permanen melainkan hanya bunshin yang ada batas waktunya. Kogawa memberi isyarat untuk menyuruhnya pergi, pemuda itu pun mengangguk.

"Kakashi..." ucap Kogawa pelan sambil mengernyitkan kedua matanya tanda memastikan.

"Kogawa Hiashi, manusia pengganda dan juga anaknya.. cukup mengesankan."

"apa maumu Kakashi?"

"Sudah tidak ada basa basi lagi Kogawa, aku sudah tau rencanamu." Kakashi secara sergap menggunakan teknik Pedang Chidori atau Chidori yang berupa pedang yang sangat panjang hingga menusuk si pemuda yang asli. Kogawa shock dan menjatuhkan keringatnya seketika juga menelan ludah tanda ia melihat hal yang tidak diduganya.

"Aaaarrrgghhh.. lepaskan!" teriak si pemuda tersebut sambil memuntahkan darahnya dari mulut. Pedang Chidori itu sudah menembus punggung dan perutnya dan menariknya ke arah Kakashi.

"Ameguto.. kau sangat mudah dipengaruhi oleh para pengkhianat ini.."

"ma-maaf Kakashi-san.. aku tidak ada pilihan lain, karena aku dan kel-..."

CEPRROOSS...

Kogawa membelakan matanya dan membuka mulutnya melihat apa yang dilakukan Kakashi yang sangat kejam. Kakashi mengahancurkan kepala si pemuda itu dengan pedang Chidornya lagi. Jasad pemuda tanpa kepala tersebut langsung tergeletak di tanah.

"Kakashi!"

"Kogawa, beraninya kau memusnahkan negri terkuat di wilayah barat.." ucap Kakashi sambil mengaktifkan MS (Mangekyou Sharingan).

"Kau belum tahu kalau akulah sebenarnya musuh terberat untukmu.. bukan prajurit ataupun anggota di wilayah barat, mereka bagaikan semut-semut tak berdaya yang hanya bisa meminta tolong bantuan negri lain, seperti aku ini." jelas Kakashi sambil mendekati Kogawa, ia pun langsung mencekek leher Kogawa dengan kecepatan Sharingannya yang tidak bisa dibaca oleh Kogawa.

"Ka-kashi..le-lepaskan!" panik Kogawa. Disaat yang sama Kakashi membuat raikir di tangan kirinya dan langsung menusuknya kearah wajahnya.

JLEEEB..

"Selesai sudah..." ucap Kakashi dengan senyum jahat.

TWIING..

"Nani?!" Kakashi kaget melihat korbannya hanya bunshin kayu.

"Kakashi... kau tetap sebagai muridku yang ceroboh.." ucap Kogawa di atas pohon tepat diatasnya Kakashi yang masih membelakan matanya kaget.

"Ti-tidak mungkiin.." kesal Kakashi.

Kogawa dan yang lainnya sudah tiba dan menjegat Kakashi agar tidak bisa kabur. Kakashi pun panik melihat segerombolan orang berjubah hitam mengelilinginya. Akankah ia tertangkap atau mati?

.

_Still my child apperentice.._

_._

_To Be Continued.._

* * *

**Gomeeeeeeen lama updet-nya.. mohon dimaklumi ya minna! hontouni gomen ^^ dikarenakan banyak tugas yang menumpuk disertai terjangan ombak ulangan (paan coba). oke disini author mau nanya.. Genre yang cocok untuk cerita ini sebenarnya apa sih? yang mau ngasih saran review ya dan sekali lagi bagi yang mau nge-Flame.. mohon cantumkan nama. Buat yang mau membangun cerita ini untuk lebih lebih lebih bagus lagi.. review dari sekarang.. karena review lah yang akan author ketahui dimana kesalahan Author ^^ **

**Sekali lagi terima kasih! dan maaf karena lama update.. ditunggu ya sarannya dan juga reviewnya! Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya minna^^)/**

**Jaa ne..**


	4. Chapter 4 : Teman adalah Segalanya

**REMINDER: Update lama dikarenakan adanya UTS!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Warning: 15+ only! Gore and Blood!**

**YOU'VE WARNED... **

**Thx for Reading ^^**

* * *

**Previously on Chapter 3 :**

"Aku yakin, Kiba ingin melihat teman - temannya untuk terakhir kalinya di guild."

Sakura dan teman - temannya sedang menuju perjalanan kembali ke Gudankugo. Sementara ayahnya, Kogawa, masih menyelidiki Fukusaka bersama anggota intelejen lainnya.

"Kakashi.. kau masih seperti murid kecilku."

.

.

Chapter 4:

Teman Adalah Segalanya

.

.

**Flashback On..**

"Kakashi.. aku sduah tau akal - akalmu, dan ternyata memang benar kaulah orang dibalik semua perang ini.." jelas Kiba.

"Dante-ku ini memang sangat pintar..Kiba.. kau memang sangat mengerikan, kaulah yang aku takutkan dari semua rencanaku, karena kau pembaca pikiran." jelas Kakashi.

**Flashback Off..**

"Kakashi.."

**Flashback On..**

"Kakashi.. kau sudah kalah, suatu saat nanti pasti kau akan menyadarinya.. perbuatanmu ini sangatlah tidak benar" jelas Kiba.

"Ciih..berisik sekali, aku tidak akan berubah pikiran.." desis Kakashi.

**Flashback Off..**

'Aku yakin Kakashi-senpai akan menyadari semua ini.. pasti' batin Sakura.

"Hoi Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil menggerakan telapak tangannya di depan kedua mata Sakura yang sedang melamun.

"E-ehh.. tidak apa kok.." jawab Sakura yang baru sadar dari lamunannya.

"ohh.. syukurlah.. kirain kamu bermasalah." ucap Naruto enteng.

"Eh? maksudmu?" tanya Sakura heran, Naruto menggunakan kata yang tadi yaitu..

"eh? Tidak apa kok.." ucap Naruto yang sontak membuat Sakura 'Straight face'.

Sakura pun mengingat isi pikirannya lagi tentang perkataan Kiba dan Kakashi. Ia tidak pernah melupakan kenangan dari teman- temannya yang sudah meninggalkan dirinya seperti Ino juga.. ia masih mengingat masa lalu mereka sampai pada akhirnya Ino mati di depannya..

"Hoi minna! tinggal 100 meter lagi! Yoossh!" semangat Naruto yang membuat Sakura berpikir sejenak, karena ia pernah mendengar kalimat itu sebelumnya..

**Flashback On..**

"Yoosh! 100 meter lagi minna! yahoo!"

**Flashback Off..**

'Tidak salah lagi.. itu kalimatnya Kiba' batin Sakura.

Sakura meneteskan air matanya ketika mengingat hal itu, ia juga tersenyum karena teman se-tim-nya selalu menyemangatinya setiap saat Sakura sedih. Sakura pun mengelap air matanya dan kembali bersemangat.

'Arigatou Naruto-kun..' batin Sakura sambil tersenyum dan bersemangat lari kembali ke guild.

.

.

"Cih.. merepotkan sekali" ucap Kakashi.

Kakashi mendengus kesal sambil menyeringai senang kalau ia mendapat informasi keberadaan anggota intelejen. Ia meremehkannya sambil berjalan santai menjauhi Kogawa yang masih di atas pohon.

"Oi.. kau mau kemana?" sahut Genma dengan kasar yang masih santai tanpa memegang senjata.

"Hanya mencari angin." ucap Kakashi lalu tersenyum dan bersiap melarikan diri dengan merasakan tanah yang berongga agar bisa mempermudah melarikan diri.

"J-jangan - jangan..." pikir Kogawa kalau Kakashi akan melarikan diri, ia lupa Kakashi bisa menggunakan teknik tanah yang handal. Ia turun dan mencoba menangkap Kakashi. Tetapi..

"Teknik Petir : Aliran Listrik Mematikan!"

CKRKKCKKRKCKKR...

"Gawat!" panik Kogawa melihat Kakashi menancapkan listrik kedalam tanah tersebut.

Zztztzttztztt...

Kogawa dan lain - lainnya tersengat listrik dari bawah. Perkiraan Kogawa salah besar dan mengakibatkan fatal pada dirinya. Kakashi bukan untuk melarikan diri, tetapi menggunakan tanah berongga agar mengaliri listrik dengan mudah dan tepat sasaran.

"Bingoo..."

.

.

_Guild Gudankugo.._

"Yaatta.. minna kita sampai di Guild!" semangat Naruto dan melihat teman - temannya yang murung, kini ia juga murung. Mereka kesini bukan untuk pulang, tetapi untuk mengubur jasad temannya yang sudah wafat. Naruto pun membawanya ke gedung utama untuk memperlihatkan jasad Kiba kepada Ketua Guild.

.

"Minna..."

"Minna...!"

Terlihat seorang lelaki memanggil teman - temannya yang menjauh meninggalkannya. Ia melihat teman - temannya yang putus asa dan ia tidak mengerti kenapa.

"Minna.. kalian kenapa?" Ia mencoba mengejar mereka dan kaget.. pada saat ia mengejarnya, ia melihat dirinya sendiri sedang diangkat oleh Naruto dan dibawa menuju Ketua Guild.

"T-tidak mungkin.." Ia mengejar Naruto dan melihatnya sedang berbicara dengan Ketua Guild.

"_Sayuro-sama.. Kiba.. Kiba telah..meninggal pada saat ia melawan Kakashi di Sodokugo"_

Naruto dengan muka datar, sedih, sambil menundukkan kepalanya, ia menaruh jasad Kiba di depan ketua guild.

"_Kiba?! ti-tidak mungkin... ini.. kenapa ini bisa terjadi Naruto?"_

"Aku? Meninggal? hei.. kau bercanda Naruto.."

Kiba hendak memegang pundak Naruto, tetapi ia kaget karena tangannya barusan menembusa dan tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"K-kenapa ini?"

Kiba mencoba berkali - kali melakukan hal tersebut dan pada akhirnya ia tidak menyangka melihat dirinya sendiri dengan muka pucat dan berlumuran darah yang sedang di amati oleh ketua guild dengan tidak percaya salah satu anggota guild terpintar telah mati.

"N-naruto.. apa benar aku.." ucapan Kiba terpotong.

"_Iya benar Sayuro-sama..Ia di tusuk Kunai dan raikiri Kakashi menmbus jantungnya!"_ ucap Naruto emosi dan tak dapat menahan air matanya yang akan jatuh itu.

"_Jadi.. selama ini, Kakashi.."_

_"Iya sangat jelas Kakashi-lah yang menjadi dalang dari semua ini, tuan! Kiba yang memberitahukan saya disaat - saat terakhirnya." _Naruto mengepalkan tangannya karena kesal mengingat Kiba tak bisa ditolong olehnya. Ia sangat menyesal melihat temannya yang sudah kaku dan pucat itu.

"Naruto..."

**Flashback ON**

JLEEBB...

CROOOSS..

"K-kakashi.. kau .."

**Flashback OFF**

Kiba mengingat hal terakhir dimana ia akan meninggalkan jasadnya, kini ia terlihat shock dan padahal ia ingin menenangkan Naruto agar tegar menghadapi semua ini. Tetapi sekarang Kiba hanyalah sebagai roh gentayangan yang sebentar lagi akan berada di sisi Tuhan kembali. Kiba tersenyum melihat temannya itu ingin menyelamatkannya.

"Naruto, terima kasih.. " ucap Kiba dan akhirnya ia mulai meneteskan air matanya.

.

.

Sakura dan teman - temannya terlihat sedih mendengar Naruto berteriak menyebut nama Kiba di dalam ruangan tersebut. Sakura perlahan masuk dan mendapati dua orang yang sedang berduka. Sakura mengelap matanya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum. Ia mendapati pundak Naruto yang akan mencoba menenangkannya, meskipun itu sulit.

"S-sakura.." ucap Naruto.

"Naruto.. aku yakin, Kiba mendengarmu disini." ucap Sakura yang membuat Naruto luluh dan mulai tersenyum tipis.

"Iya, aku tahu Sakura.. tetapi aku masih belum bisa melepasnya."

"Naruto.. benar kata Sakura, Kiba juga akan mengingatmu dan mendukungmu serta teman - temanmu bahkan guild. Ia mungkin sudah tenang disana tetapi ia akan selalu mendukung kalian semua." jelas Sayuro yang juga membuat Naruto agak tenang.

"Ayolah Naruto kalau kau menangis, Kiba juga menangis.." ucap Sakura.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, menahan emosi, amarah dan ia pun segera bangkit dari tundukkannya dan segera mengelap air matanya lalu tersenyum kearah Kiba.

'Kiba, kalau benar begitu.. aku akan berjanji.' batin Naruto

"Lalu kapan Kiba bisa dikuburkan?"

"Secepatnya Naruto.. ini sangat mendadak dan aku tidak mengetahuinya."

Naruto menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya lagi. Tetapi ia melihat ketua guild lagi dan berkata "Kapan kita bisa membalaskan dendam Kiba?"

.

.

"Saatnya melarikan diri."

Kakashi meninggalkan para nggota intelejen. Ia menggunakan teknik tanah untuk masuk kedalam tanah berongga tadi lalu pergi.

"Ka-..ka..shi.." Kogawa mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya... dan menggunakan alat tersebut di pahanya..

Kakashi yang masih di dalam tanah masih mencoba meninggalkan mereka lebih jauh lagi. Ia berpikir sudah membunuh mereka, tetapi karena anggota intelejen, ia masih takut untuk mencoba lebih lama lagi di dekat mereka.

'Walaupun aku sudah kuat, tetap selalu berhati-hati dengan Kogawa'

Kakashi sampai di tengah Kota Fukusaka yang bernama Furuda. Terlihat sangat ramai dan sering sekali ia mencoba untuk keluar dari kota ini tetapi selalu berdesakkan dengan orang - orang yang sibuk berbelanja. Kakashi tidak akan melakukan teknik, karena itu akan membahayakan orang sekitar, dan yang lebih bahanya lagi.. adanya orang penyusup lagi yang melihatnya kalau dia adalah seorang anggota guild.

"Ciihh.. ramai sekali" dengus Kakashi lalu membuka sharingan-nya secara diam-diam. Ia melihat jalur untuk keluar lebih cepat dari keramaian ini. Ia pun berjalan cepat mengikuti jalur tersebut.

"Kakashi.." seseorang tiba-tiba menyodorkan pistol kearah kepalanya. Dengan Rambut panjang dan bermata ular tersebut, ia mengenalanya, Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru.." Kakashi melihatnya sinis. Walaupun ia sekutu, tetap saja selalu berhati-hati. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya kalau Orochimaru sangat baik dengannya. Mulai dari kaburnya Kakashi tanpa ketahuan dari Godan hingga menjadi pemicu perang ini.

"Kakashi.. kau mulai payah.. aku melihat cara bertarungmu dengan mereka di hutan tadi." Orochimaru memfokuskan jarinya pada tombol pistol bila jika ditekan, akan membunuh Kakashi.

"Cih.. hanya itu, aku tidak mau membuang chakra banyak - banyak bertarung dengan mereka." jelas Kakashi dan membuat Orochimaru semakin geram.

"Aku melihat wajah ketakutan pada saat kau masuk kedalam tanah, Kakashi." Orochimaru mulai menekan tombol itu dan tiba - tiba mengarahkan ke langit dan menimbulkan suara.

DARRR...

Sekumpulan orang pun berlarian dan berteriak. Orochimaru memanfaatkan ini sebagai Genjutsu suara -nya. Ia membuat Kakashi terpengaruh dan mulai masuk kedalam Genjutsu-nya.

"Genjutsu.. kau mau memberitahuku sesuatu?"

"Kau mulai payah.. tetapi masih cerdik." ucap Orochimaru sambil melata dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Katakan apa yang kau mau.."

"Aku mau kau dan aku untuk membangun guild baru." ucap Orochimaru yang membuat Kakashi melotot tidak percaya.

"Semudah itukah? apa keuntungannya?"

"Jelas.. kita akan merekrut anggota - anggota berbakat dan membuat pasukan untuk menyerang Godankugo."

"Hmm.. semacam 'Dark Guild' ya.."

"Bagaimana Kakashi? sebagai seroang teman.. aku akan membantumu untuk memusnahkan Godankugo" ucap Orochimaru sambil melata lagi.

'Teman adalah segalanya..' batin Kakashi. Lalu mereka berjabat tangan tanda Kakashi menyetujui ajakan Orochimaru.

Mereka pun berlari meninggalkan Fukusaka dan segera mencari tempat untuk membangun Guild baru. Hanya dengan modal sebesar 20.000 ryo sudah dapat membuat Guild. Ororchimaru sudah sangat kaya dan mempunyai pengalaman dalam memimpin Guild yang bernama Sagofu yang terletak sangat jauh dari Fukusaka, di utara berjarak 20 Km dari Negri tersebut.

Orochimaru sudah meninggalkan pekerjaannya tersebut dikarenakan para anggota yang lebih memilih guild lain daripada Sagofu. Hal ini membuat Orochimaru geram dan memusnahkan Guild yang dikatakan para anggotnya bagus itu. Orochimaru pun di pecat dikarenakan tidak dapat menjaga anggota-anggotanya.

Setelah hidup tanpa pekerjaan apapun, Ia bertemu dengan Kakashi yang masih bergabung dengan Godankugo. Ia pun mempengaruhi Kakashi agar bekerja sama untuk memusnahkan wilayah Timur. Tanpa basa - basi Kakashi setuju dengan omongan Orochimaru dan mereka pun di bayar mahal oleh para tetinggi wilayah barat untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang wilayah timur. Kakashi bekerja sama dengan Orochimaru karena ia sudah muak dengan pemerintahan Godankugo yang tidak menguntungkannya.

Orochimaru adalah orang yang rakus akan kekuatan, jika orang yang ia temukan sudah tidak kuat lagi, tidak segan segan ia akan membunuhnya seperti Kakashi tadi. Tetapi, ia berpikir kalau Kakashi hanya bersenang - senang dan tidak mau membuang chakranya hanya untuk melawan para anggota intelejen. Ia anggap itu sebagai penghargaan untuk Kakashi. Selain sebagai partner yang handal, Kakashi juga sering membantu Orochimaru dalam kesusahan. Itulah yang menyebabkan Orochimaru tidak mau kehilangan Kakashi sebagai teman kerja samanya.

.

.

Tiba saatnya penguburan jasad Kiba dan semua pun mengheningkan cipta. Ini adalah hari Ke-4 setelah Kiba meninggal. Dari mereka, Naruto lah yang sangat tidak bisa ditinggalkan Kiba begitu saja. Ia terlihat sangat diam, dingin, yang membuatnya berubah 180 derajat dari sebelumnya. Sakura sangat khawatir melihat Naruto seperti itu.

"Na-naruto.."

Sapa Sakura memastikan Naruto. Tetapi Naruto masih diam..

.

"_Na-naruto.."_

"Naruto.. aku disini.." Kiba(roh) berbisik di telinga Naruto yang masih tidak mendengarnya. "Cih.. tidak ada gunanya sama sekali.. menyentuh saja tidak bisa, apalagi berbisik.. errrr bodoh."

"_Naruto.. aku yakin Kiba memperhatikanmu..lihat ini.." _Sakura mencoba merangkul tangannya di udara dan terlihat seperti ia merangkul tangannya di pundak Kiba. _"Kau lihat? Kiba ada di sebelahku.." _ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis dan menunjukkan jarinya pada ruang hampa di sebelahnya.

_"Sakura.. jangan berlebihan.. biarkan aku sendiri." _Naruto tampak dingin terhadap Sakura dan membuatnya 'sweatdrop'. Sakura pun menundukkan kepalanya lalu meninggalkan Naruto sendirian lalu bergabung dengan Hinata dan Tenten.

"Ciihh.. Naruto..kata Sakura itu benar!" ucap Kiba kesal tetapi kemudian ia sadar apa yang dipikirkan Naruto dan tersenyum melihat temannya yang sangat merindukan dirinya. Ia pun merangkul pundak Naruto dan meneteskan air matanya lagi.

.

.

Upacara pun telah usai, Naruto terlihat diam tidak mau berbicara apa - apa lalu menuju gedung utama dan bertemu dengan ketua Guild. Sakura, Sasuke, dan Hinata mengikutinya.

"Sayuro-sama.."

Ketua guild menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia mengerti apa yang Naruto rasakan. Sayuro mendekati Naruto dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Jika kau ingin membalaskan dendamnya.. Aku sudah merencanakannya Naruto."

Sasuke , Sakura, dan Hinata juga menepuk pundak Naruto dari belakang yang dari tadi diam di pintu dan tiba dibelakangnya. Mereka tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Kami siap membantu Naruto.." ucap Sasuke semangat.

"I-iya N-naruto-kun.. kami akan membantumu mengalahkan Kakashi bersama - sama" ucap Hinata menyemangati Naruto dengan suara terbata-bata.

"Mengapa kau bertekat sekali membalaskan dendam ini Naruto?" tanya Sakura

Naruto menoleh ke belakang melihat teman-temannya dan tersenyum senang ada yang mendukungnya.

_"_Kalian tahu arti teman sebenarnya?" ucap Naruto sambil bergandengan dengan teman - temannya. "Teman adalah segalanya bagi kita, kau tahu itu."

Semuanya pun tersenyum mendengarnya dan tidak lupa roh Kiba yang melihatnya dari samping Naruto juga ikut tersenyum. Sayuro mengambil berkas berkas tentang rancana yang akan ia berikan kepada Naruto untuk melawan Kakashi.

"Naruto.. ini.." Sayuro memberikannya kepada Naruto dan ia menerimanya dengan muka serius.

"Anda yakin, tuan?"

"Yap aku sudah menyiapkan semua energiku untuk melawan siapa saja yang mencoba memusnahkan Godankugo.. maka dari itu aku ikut." jelas Sayuro.

Naruto menutup berkas itu lalu menunduk setengah badan serta diikuti oleh teman - temannya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, tuan." ucap Naruto lalu bangkit dan meninggalkan Sayuro serta mengambil berkas tersebut.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, seluruh anggota guild berkumpul di gedung utama. Suasananya pun ramai, hening, dan menegangkan. Seluruh anggota di bariskan sesuai Clan. Sayuro pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan sudah memakai peralatan perang yang sama dengan seluruh anggotanya tetapi lebih spesial kelihatanya.

"Minna! Bagi kalian yang mempunyai teknik penyamaran, berkumpul ke barisan depan!"

Beberapa anggota pun maju dan segera membentuk barisan dengan rapi. Terlihatlah Shikamaru di barisan tersebut.

Seluruh teknik sudah dibariskan rapi oleh Sayuro. Kini ia tinggal memberitahukan tugas masing - masih pada baris tersebut. Sayuro memberi tugas pada baris dengan teknik pertahanan untuk diam di guild, dan itu sangat banyak anggota yang terlibat seperti Chouji dan Shino serta Clan yang sama seperti mereka. Lalu di baris penyamaran seperti Shikamaru di beri tugas untuk menyelinap, mengintai dan mendapatkan informasi. Di baris Penyerangan adalah hal yang sangat penting di perang ini.. Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Rock Lee dan lainnya akan diberi tugas untuk mendorong dan menyerang para anggota Guild wilayah barat. Terakhir, Baris Medis dibagi dua, Ada yang menetap di guild dan ikut perang. Tsunade dan Naruto sertapara medis senior ikut perang dan tim medis junior akan menetap.

"Perang di mulai.."

.

.

"Orochimaru... disinika tempatnya?"

"Benar Kakashi.. Guild ini sedikit lagi akan mulai beraktivitas"

Orochimaru tersenyum jahat sambil melata. Kakashi yang berada di sebelahnya masih biasa saja. Disana terlihat banyak anggota yang terkenal seperti 7 legenda berpedang dari negara Suidan, pembunuh bayaran 'Akatsuki' dan yang terakhir.. Obito Uchiha.

"Kakashi sudah lama tidak bertemu.." ucap Obito dengan mata Sharingan yang terlihat jelas dari pewarisan Madara Uchiha. Kakashi kaget melihat Obito yang dulunya se-tim di guild Godankugo dan sekarang sudah dihasut oleh Orochimaru.

'Orochimaru.. kau sangat licik' batin Kakashi lalu berjalan santai kedalam Guild.

"Orochimaru, apa nama guild ini?"

"Aku mengajakmu kesini karena itu, Kakashi.."

"Souka.." Kakashi mencoba berpikir sambil melihat gedung, para anggota guild serta Orochimaru. Ia kemudian berjalan pelan lagi dan menepuk pundak Obito dan mulai berkata..

"Bagaimana kalau.. 'Godankugosa'?"

Orochimaru tersenyum dan melata lagi mendengar nama yang 'familiar' dengan Godankugo. Obito dan anggota lainnya kaget dan melihat Kakashi.

.

_A New Guild...!_

_._

_._

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**_Hooiii_ Minnaa! Gomen atas kelamaat updatenya yaa... /sujud (?) dikarenakan adanya UTS.. mohon dimaklumi ya ^^. Jadi disini Author mau nanya sekali lagi, Genre yang tepat untuk fic ini apa ya? dijawab di review ya ^^b oke sekian dan terima kasih karena telah membaca fic ini sampai Chapter 4 dan mudah - mudahan sampai Chapter 10 (ehbuset hehe). Jaa nesampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya^^**

**Seinichi-san;)**


End file.
